dreams of an absolution
by Mushroom Prower
Summary: What the future holds? Impossible to know. At least the team did not know this would happen. If you could, would change the pass? And with that endure the pain of losing everything you love? If yes, will spend the rest of his days dreaming of an absolution... presents Sonamy, Knuxouge and Tailsmo
1. Chapter1 Prologue

A/N: Sonic and other characters do not belong to me, but SEGA, Sonic Team and Archie Comics. Roger, Speedy, Samy, Rafaela and other OCs belong to me, and can only be used with prior notice. Sorry my english, I'm brazilian, I'm using Google Translator to translate this story, so if you see some spelling mistakes, plz let me know, I will correct if as soon as possible!Sorry! Not noticed it was in Portuguese! Damn my phone without my wanting translated ^ ^ 'Well, here's how it really should be in English!

Mobius, year 3257

Mobius has become one of the best planets to live! Magic, technology and nature go hand in it together. Mobians, human and overlanders (1) lived in peace! At that xenophobia exists among the three races had finally been overcome. As Dr. Eggman, he did not try to over rule the world and robotization animals, was busy with affairsof greater importance than building your empire. Another notable event of recent years was the return of two species that all thought to be long dead:the seedrians and echidnas. The planet was even more full of life. Under the command of their new rulers, Mobius was experiencing a period of great prosperity never seen before!Oh! What peace! What tranquility! What harmony! ... Exactly three stuff that did not happen in the family residence Echidna on Angel Island. House with teenagers always have a new ...

- Rouge, where is Roger? - A red echidna asked for your bat wife, into the house.

- He's here, in the room -. Was the answer.

- Enjoying one of his moments of privacy - Knuckles asked as she climbed the stairs.

- Yeah. Did something happen. He returned from sulking class, locked himself in the room and refuses to leave. And also do not want to go to the party. Best you talk to him - she suggested, worried. It as not the first time that the boy acted that way. The father knocked on the door of the young:

- Roger out of there now - ordered his father with a firm tone of voice. But his order was not accepted:

- Go away! - Replied the young -. I want to be alone, do not understood?

- I'm your father, you must obey me! Are you going out there, and is now! - Knuckles yelled, losing patience. But what they got was a resounding "No"! - Grrrrrr ...

- Knux, have patience with him. - Rouge intervened before things got worse.

- Patience? With a sixteen year old boy? How? If you have a manual that teaches it, lend me!

- Staying screaming like a caveman not shout! - The echidna snorted, breathed, sighed, and finally calmed down, turned back to the door and said:

- Son, this is your party of sixteen, all his uncles, aunts and friends will be there to celebrate with you. You do not want to miss it, right?

- You know what I want! I want to be guardian - said the boy, making a vein jump forehead father.

- No way! - He replied.

- Why not? - Asked Róger. - It's because I'm not an echidna, is not it? I already knew. - Was a time that he was with this idea in mind, it was the only plausible explanation! Thought he was ashamed of him, leaving him saddened.

- His kind has nothing to do!

- So what?

- I have my reasons!

- And what are?- Knuckles reflected a few seconds and replied:

- Things are different now! If there are others working on it, which you need for this position?

- I want to be guardian! - Repeated. Red exploded:

- You know, they have an old tradition that you are forcing me to relive: the father who pulls the belt to the child - and really was getting the dreaded accessory his waist, but his wife scolded him:

- Knuckles! ! Stop being so ignorant - he turns retorting:

- I give up! You convince this kid! ! Have more to do - try to leave, but the Rouge held by the arm:

- Na na ni not, Knucklehead! You created this problem - so fix it - both stared at each other, but who was the woman won. Knuckles sighed in frustration, and then to reassure himself, explainedwith patience:

- Roger I know you want to be guardian - and I know you would be a great - but you have to understand that we do not need more than one; or me, let it be said in have changed! The Master Emerald is perfectly safe - do not go to your party tonight will be nothing but a big event in your life. You say? ... Róger?

Finally the door opened, revealing the birthday. Roger is a white bat of Justin Bieber hair with red highlights, violet eyes seductive, buff jewelry with a beautifuls short fuse. Strong like his father, provocative and smiling as the mother. He wore a red shirt with a typical half moon chest,Fitted black jeans, black military boots. Left the room saying: - Okay Daddy! I will - he was pretty normal, except for one thing: a beautiful black eye and swollen by the way.

- What's that in your eye, mister? Not walked arranging fight, or walked - questioned the bat, crossing his arms and frantically tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for the excuse he would give. Roger felt his legs bambearem to look his mother gave him, and wavering, tried to defend himself:

- Ah! This! Well .. hmm ... was ... was ... was an accident! That's it! It was an accident! - Lied, remembering the way he suffered the "accident." It turns out that earlier in the school, during class sociology, it fell on one point: if the Angel Island is a democracy, why is it called a Republic?

- So class. Does anyone know - asked the teacher, but the bat no notice, I was too busy watching a beautiful echidna who sat before girl was red, with long spines, wavy hair, big eyes and violets, wore a denim vest with a black tank top underneath. Eyeglasses that gave him a sober air, and boots. It was she who answered the question:

- She is a democracy because citizens elect representatives to make laws and decisions!

- Okay, Lara-su - congratulated the teacher.

- Wow! Besides beautiful, it's smart! - Róger praised, but it seems she did not like because hit a punch exclaimed:

- His beast - all the room they stood laughing.

- Gross Girl - said the bat.

- Idiot Boy! - Replied the girl.

- Stop it both - told the teacher - Mr. Echidna, check the ward put ice on that eye, Miss Su, we need to talk, this is not so for a lady to behave!

- Yeah ... like I said, an accident! - Said the bat, turning the flashback, but the father did not believe:

- Why do I think that this "accident" have name?

- I do not know, Father! It does not matter. I'll see if Abby get me ice! Goodbye - and fled to the kitchen. Meanwhile, in a laboratory, six of the brightest minds were Mobius gathered studying some analyzes made by the most powerful supercomputers. They look at each other is concerned that the data obtained were not encouraging: after nearly two decades,the planet was threatened again ...

A/N: So? What do you think? Is good? Is bad? Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Paty

A/N:thanks to everyone who is commenting, following and Favorite this story! Thanks a lot! One more chapter! I hope you're good!

-Whoa! Abby! It hurts, hey - complained the bat, when the lady put the ice pack on his eye super purple.

- Well, maybe now you learn! Who ordered the attack to be so! - Abby exclaimed a middle-aged koala, who was the housekeeper of the house since Rouge and Knuckles were married. By Roger at small load, felt a second his mother, her only fault was not mincing words - His parents and I live warn you that echidnas girls are aggressive, but you do not listen! Monkey wants to move that much lead, they say.

- It turns out, Abby, I do not "shifted" to her! Just did a compliment, and she hit me! - Retorted indignantly, after puffing his chest continued - But let it be! When she appears in front of me, I will tell her a few home truths!

- So it's good to go rehearsing his speech because she comes for your birthday - informed the koala. Róger stared breathlessly, felt the blood rushing to the face:

- What? And mama told me nothing!

- She said, but you were playing "Sonic Heroes", and not heard - he put his hand to face!:

- Oh, the drug! Will not pay! - Heard the sound of thunder, the radio was on, simmered, the light failed, several rays crossed the sky, strangely cloudless- Man! Three days that are having these rays and thunderstorms, and no rain! What is this? - The koala shrugged:

- Do not know, son. Never seen anything like it! This world is lost! - Bad knew that she, unfortunately, was absolutely right:

- It's worse than we think, gentlemen. And this is just the beginning - the fox said to his companions, inside the underground laboratory.

- So these rays are even cracks in spacetime? - Asked Chris, Tails nodded, and he brought his hand to his mouth in astonishment - My God ...

- But where are the variables! Nicole, you calculated the data and did the analysis. What is the margin of error - Wave asked hopefully, maybe it was just a read error.

- 0.00130 - was the response of lynx robotics.

- Almost nothing ... - Rotor completed, the despondent way, after turning the overlander - which caused the anomaly? Dr. Eggman took the floor:

- According to the calculations, were three facts. One: the clash between our zone and the Chris zone broke the barrier of the Multiverse. Two: our worlds merging only servile to accelerate the end of existence. And three: the adventures in time made by Sonic since childhood, gave the initial tip foot in the process. - The old man sighed with remorse- In short: all my fault! Oh, how could I be so blind! My greed for power was so great that arrived causing the Apocalypse! Our entire and for what? Nothing! I have nothing!

- Do not say that, Doc. You still have a son who loves you and admires - the overlander perked up, and steadily continued Tails - we'll take care of it, as we have always in your plans!

- As can be - interjected the Swallow - but how do we do this, Shorty - even after years, she has not stopped calling it that.

- We can not travel back in time and change historical facts already written-Nicole recalled.

- And even if we could - completed the walrus - could even worsen the crisis! Where does this lead us?

- It's just what I wanted to know, Rotor - said Chris.

- Hourly - exclaimed Tails - pretend that everything is normal, and that these rays are mere storms. No one must know of the phenomenon, or the consequences will be catastrophic! We will meet tomorrow. See you at the party - the genius said goodbye and left.

It's time for celebration. Giving arm Rouge, Roger went to the center of the ballroom, with Knuckles accompanies them. Mother and son were positioned and the sound of Final Waltz and Apotheosis, Tchaikovsky, danced the waltz of traditional debutantes. In the middle of the song, Knuckles stop them, and took his wife to dance. The bat was grab a soda, and after doing so, he began to admire the salon It was like a wide open sky. The floor was of nacre, so bright that mirrored with a disco floor that would soon be connected. On the ceiling, a large mirror ball would also be turned on immediately. In the background stood a kind of portal, with Greek pillars leading out to a terrace. The tables of food and drink were against the walls, filled with goodies. In table centerpiece, red and white cake, huge! In one corner stood a large box with the inscription "gifts here", which for happiness Roger, already overflowing.

After spying the gifts, the little bat looked around for assistance. My God, how many people! The staff of GUN, Equidinapolis bigwigs of society, he had never met, the Freedom Fighters, the Sonic Heroes, the Babylon Rogues, the Chaotix, Doc. Eggman! And of course, their children, all friends Roger. While the biggest talking, playing the brand new, now and then giving shouts of fear of lightning. Dulce was up there! She stuck her head out a window, as a dragon would not fit in there. All that was missing six people, four of which surely would not come, leaving him hurt. As for the other two:"I bet Uncle Vector lost the shoe again and put the poor Argyle to look! Not adimirarei me if they arrive when everyone is leaving ... "she thought, rolling her eyes, but was interrupted:

- That dancing with the Rouge is my big brother - turned backwards, and smiled to acknowledge the owner of the voice.

- Uncle Mace! I thought you were not coming!

- And miss the birthday of my favorite nephew? Do not be silly - embraced the bat, he was very happy to see his uncle.

- Aside from the fact that I'm your only nephew, thanks - the echidna continued:

- Just scared to see his father waltzing, because as I know he is a hell "rice Party"!

Poor thing!Until he's sending good! You're mean, Uncle Mace! - I know! But, changing the subject, what's with the black eye?- The bat merely said it was an accident, shooting a glare at Lara, who returned with the same intensity and turned faces, sulk. The echidna laughed, understanding everything. After the devices were connected ballad, and everyone stood up to dance Dreams of an Abisolution.

Was the part that Roger liked best! What funny scenes! How many tragedies! The clumsy Big stumbled skirt Julie-su, who not only fell because Lara-su took her mother. As for the cat, hit the corner of the drink table, getting sore in the floor. Because of its weight, a huge punch bowl flew, going to hit the head of Jet, which fainted by force by the force of the impact. Rafaela Prower , a little pink seedrian, youngest daughter of Tails, seeing the red liquid dripping on the floor, thought to be blood, and also erased - Ah ...

That was a stir! Everyone rushed to help the unhappy. Cosmo and Wave cried in tears, thinking the worst. Billy, seeing her crippled father, wept with despair, Queen Amy was the an all to try to calm him down. The luck was that among the guests was , an excellent doctor. He examined patients and gave his diagnosis:

- Are not dead! Only unconscious- women started to calm down -. Give them to smell ether and ready! But Big led to worst, broke his arm. Will have to be taken to hospital immediately!- Only after the "sleeping beauties" were awakened, and the ambulance took the cat, is that Vector and Argyle showed up:

- Then son! Morality, only we to be late, and still be the coolest, right? - The young crocodile said nothing, was very shy, quiet, virtually the male version of her sister Cream, Vector continued - The best was for last! Now yes this will seem like a party! Y'know - greeted Knuckles - Knux my brother!

- And then vectors! What is good?

- My son will show to boys how to shoot a girly to dance! - Argyle was surprised, and pointed to himself in disbelief - Yes, you! Will show to his old who has rhythm in their blood! - The boy gulped. The three entered, Argyle would take Salma, a magenta chameleon, Espio and Sonia daughter to dance. But it was easier than the crocodile thought: the girl herself to the center of the room, Vector said in nervousness, for your group mates, Espio, Charmy, Mighty and Ray:

- I'm telling you, guys, the Argyle is very homey, do not know if it will do well! - But what was his surprise when he saw his son bending the girl, like a professional!

- I think he demolishes more than you! - Said in unison, and laughed at the face of astonishment crocodile. Across the hall, Roger watched his friends dancing with a touch of envy, until a blue hedgehog fringe, around twelve years old, came to speak with him:

- You should dance with Lara - suggested the hedgehog.

- For her hit me another punch, Speedy? No. Thanks.

- The what, man? She is beautiful, until the Argyle, which is managed super embarrassed, can, you can too!

- If I do not, you'll be pissing me off, huh? - Bluish nods,doing Róger sigh -OK. I will! - Addressed echidna. - Hi...hi ... Lara ... you ... you want to dance - the girl was stunned, that was truly unexpected.

- Come on, baby! Accepted! - Julie encouraged - it will be fun! - Lara had no choice, stumbled. The two were very red from embarrassment. Their mothers looked on with smiles of contentment.

- Are not they a lovely couple, JS - Rouge asked, watching the pair.

- Are you an owl mother, Baty - she joked laughing, then asked where I was Knuckles. - It's been a while since I seen him ... I'll lookin' he. Excuse me, Su! - Walked away, heading toward the terrace, where she found the echidna supported the railing, looking at the sky - Why are you here, handsome? The party is there.

- Yesterday he was only a little people beating on my knee, and today he is man made ... - said wistfully, tenderly embraced the bat:

- They grow up so fast, huh? - Certainly -Knuckles's cell phone beeped , had received a message:

Urgent and confidential! Let's schedule a meeting, say when and where.

N.I.C.O.L.E.

Meet me in the park, after the party.

KNUX

-What is it, dear?

- Nothing much, I'll just take a saucy, Rouge.

F/ N: And that's it! After two hours of work (and much painkiller for headaches) finally finished! Oh, why yoir language is so difficult?... Ç.Ç


End file.
